Gave It All Up For Love
by Saiya-jin girl
Summary: Draco and Ginny always fight, they always argue, and today they are stuck in detention for a whole week. What will they do when they accidentally kiss and realize things about each other they had never known? Are they willing to give it all up for love?
1. Fighter

**GAVE IT ALL UP FOR LOVE~~**

**BY SAIYA-JIN GIRL **

**Chapter One: Fighting Again **

"You Bitch!"

"You filthy stinking dog!"

"Red haired whore!"

"Blonde fat arse!"

"Do I look fat to you, Weasely?"

"No but you look stupid!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes! And I hate you! You're a stuck up rich ass!"

"At least I don't wear hand me down robes!"

"At least I don't have two faggot ass cronies following me around every freaking place I go!"

"Well you always follow the happy arse trio like you're some kind of whore!"

"Argh!!! Shut up!"

"Ms. Weasely!! Mr. Malfoy!!"

Ginny Weasely and Draco Malfoy both turned at the sound of the voice of Professor McGonagal and they froze.  Her mouth was pressed into a thin line and her fists were clenched at her sides.  She was shaking with anger and her eyes flashed dangerously as she surveyed the two students.  

"Never before have I seen such...such...such insolent behavior in these halls!" she thundered.  "Using profanity!! And...One of my OWN students!!" she said angrily.  Ginny gulped and she looked down.  "And you Mr. Malfoy!! You wait till Professor Snape hears about this!" she said.  Draco rolled his eyes.  "Twenty-five points from Gryffindor and twenty-five from Slytherin.  You will both receive detentions for a week.  Report to my office tonight at eight.  Both of you!!" she bellowed. 

"Yes, Professor McGonagal," they said in unison.  She took a deep breath and she walked away.  Draco looked at Ginny and she scowled at him. 

"You got me into trouble!" she said angrily.  He rolled his eyes.  

"If you didn't open your huge mouth!" he said.  

"Well if you-" she stopped and took a deep breath.  "Look, I don't want another week of detentions added, so you can stand here and argue to the goddammned wall," she said testily.  And with that she turned around and began walking off towards the Gryffindor dormitory.  Draco made a face as she left and he turned the other way and stalked off to his own Common Room.  

                                                                  ~~

"Detention for a whole week?" exclaimed Hermione.  She was sitting on the couch surrounded by several books and bits of parchment.  Ginny was seated opposite her and she was curled up on the couch.  She sighed. 

"Yeah...a whole week, every day at eight.  But the worse part is it's with Malfoy!" 

Hermione laughed. 

"Had another fight with him?" she asked looking up.  Ginny nodded and Hermione shook her head.  "He's such a pain in the ass," she muttered.  Ginny giggled.  

"Doesn't take a smarty pants to figure that out," she said.  

"To figure what out?" asked Ron who had just come through the portrait hole.  Harry emerged behind him and he smiled. 

"That Malfoy is the biggest ass hole in the world," Ginny replied.  Harry made a face. 

"Well, what about Ron?" he asked.  Ron turned around and made a swing for Harry, but he quickly jumped out of the way and grinned.  Harry, Hermione and Ginny all laughed as Ron tired to keep his balance and then fell.  He sighed and got up and dusted off his robes.  

"Ron, Harry has been a Seeker for the past seven years of his life, you've been a keeper for...about three years, do you really think that you can catch him?" asked Hermione with a wry grin.  Ron coughed. 

"Hey, I'm a great Keeper," he said.  Ginny laughed. 

"Right.  Took you about two years to get the actual technique down right?" she asked.  Ron rolled his eyes. 

"I thought you were supposed to be my friends-and family!" he added looking at Ginny.  They all laughed.  "And my darling Hermione," he said.  She looked up from the book and stared at him. "I thought that you were my true love," he said.  She rolled her eyes. 

"I am.  When you're NORMAL," she said.  They all laughed again and Ron sighed. 

"There's no pleasing you people," he said.  He went over to the stairs and he began ascending.  "I'm going to get my books, be back," he said.  He disappeared for a moment, and then his head popped back out.  "Wait, why were you talking about Malfoy anyway?" he asked.  Hermione replied but didn't look up. 

"Oh, he got Ginny a week's worth of detentions," she said nonchalantly.  Ron's eyes bulged. 

"What!! Why?" he asked.  

"We had an argument," Ginny said.  

"Again?" asked Harry.  Ginny nodded.  Ron sighed and went up the stairs.  

"Well, who's up for a game of wizard's chess?" Ginny asked.  She looked at Harry and he sighed. 

"Fine. But only one. You know I suck at it," he said.  She laughed. 

"That's why I love to play against you.  You always lose," she said.  Hermione laughed and Harry shook his head. 

"That's true,"

"Ready to play?"

"I'm ready to lose,"

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Well that was chapter one. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! 


	2. The Space Between

**GAVE IT ALL UP FOR LOVE~~**

**BY SAIYA-JIN GIRL **

**Chapter Two: Detention with McGonagal **

Ginny made her way down the hallway and looked for Professor McGonagal's classroom.  She found the class and saw that the door was slightly ajar.  She heard someone speaking and she realized that it was Professor Snape. 

"...Yes I agree that Ms. Weasely has always fought with Mr. Malfoy," he said.  Ginny's eyes widened and she crossed her arms.  "I recall that I took fifteen points from Gryffindor on an occasion because they were arguing at the end of a Quidditch match," he said.  Ginny rolled her eyes.  Malfoy had started that fight. 

"Eavesdropping huh?" asked someone.  Ginny jumped and she saw Malfoy staring at her.  She rolled her eyes. 

"No I'm not.  I was just waiting for Professor McGonagal..." she said.  He smirked. 

"Right..." he said.  She closed her eyes and she listened again. 

"Well, Professor Snape, I assure you that Mr. Malfoy was EXTREMELY active in this argument," McGonagal said.  They heard Snape sigh. 

"Very well then," he said.  They heard him moved from by the desk and the door swung open.  "Well, well, well.  If it isn't the husband and wife," he said.  They cast glances at each other and rolled their eyes.  "Do enjoy your detentions," Snape said coldly.  And with that he left with his robes billowing around him.  Draco extended his hand and looked at Ginny with his cold eyes. 

"Whores first," he said.  

"Bastard!" 

"Students!" said Professor McGonagal.  They immediately shut up and Ginny entered the room, followed by Draco.  She was seated behind her desk and they walked up between the rows of the class up to her table.  She surveyed them from above her glasses and she took her wand and stood up. "Tonight, you will be cleaning this class," she said.  Draco and Ginny looked around. 

"It looks pretty clean to me," Draco said.  McGonagal smiled.  

"Not for long," she said.  She waved her wand and a few buckets appeared, with water.  There were two brooms, two mops, several sponges, several towels and cloths, and cleaning liquids.  She waved her wand again and she transfigured a desk into a sink.  Then she waved her wand one more time, and the class became the living image of filth.  The floors were stained and muddy; the desks were dusty and there appeared to have garbage all over them; the blackboards were dusty and grimy, and the class looked terrible. "No wands," she said.  They handed their wands over and she charmed them to hang over their heads.  "When the room is clean, they will fall from the charm," she said.  Ginny sighed and Draco shook his head.  "Enjoy," she said while walking away.  Ginny and Draco looked at each other and then she crossed her arms.  The door clicked behind McGonagal and Draco raced over to the door and tried to open it.  

"It's locked," he said.  She rolled her eyes. 

"Duh, do you think she would leave it wide open with a friggin sign marked 'you can escape right here' " she said sarcastically.  

"I just thought that the door would be open.  I'm NOT cleaning this mess," he said.  She smirked and went over to the mop.  

"What's wrong Dracie? Can't use a mop?" she asked.  His eyes wandered.  "Never cleaned up after yourself?" she taunted.  He looked at her. 

"I suppose this must be just like home to you right?" he asked.  She looked at him. 

"I suppose that Dobby must have wiped your ass for a long time," she said.  She stuck her tongue out and picked up the mop.  "I guess that you should get cleaning," she said.  

"Well what should I do? I've never...cleaned professionally," he said.  She laughed.  

"Fine.  Pick up that rag, wet it, and wipe the blackboard till it looks clean.  Although I do hope you know what that looks like," she said innocently.  He said nothing and he went over to the cleaning stuff.  He picked up the rag and a bucket and went over to the blackboard.  Ginny chuckled to herself and began mopping the floor.  

                                                                ~~

Three hours later, Ginny and Draco were dead tired and the class was almost cleaned.  The only thing left was a few desks in the back, but other than that, the room was spotless.  They had hardly spoken, except to shoot a dirty comment to one another once in a while.  Ginny was scrubbing a stain that didn't want to come out and she threw her rag down.  She collapsed into the seat and she sighed. 

"I give up," she said.  Draco looked at her and continued scrubbing the desk.  They had hung up their robes on a rack, and so he was wearing a white shirt and black pants.  His sleeves were rolled up and his shirt was opened giving Ginny a good view of his well-built chest.  He sat down and threw down his rag.  "You know, for someone who never cleaned in his life, you shape up pretty good," she said.  He rolled his eyes. 

"And why do you care?" he asked.  She shrugged. 

"Jeez, can't I say anything?" she asked.  He shrugged lightly and looked at her. 

"It's just that I'm used hearing bad things about me come out of that mouth of yours," he said.  She stuck her tongue out. 

"Well Malfoy, there's just nothing else that I can say to you.  You just piss me off, so I do my best to return the favor," she said.  He chuckled. 

"You are nothing like that loser of a brother you have," he said.  She rolled her eyes. 

"Ron is NOT a loser," she said.  He looked at her. 

"Really?" he asked sounding unconvinced.  She sighed. 

"A little too much up in my business sometimes, but he's a nice brother, nonetheless," she said.  

"Must be hard to choose your favorite out of all of them.  They're all losers," he said.  She looked at him.  

"For your information, my other brothers are NOT losers.  You've never had a brother or a sister, so how would you know what a special bond like that is?" she asked venomously.  He looked away.  

"Well what about Percy?" he asked.  She regarded him for a moment and then she sighed. 

"Percy, is a jerk," she said.  He laughed. 

"I knew you'd agree with me," he said.  She looked at him. 

"I did NOT agree with you. I stated my own opinion," she said. 

"Must have been terrible when he left your family like that," he said slyly.  She jumped up. 

"What do you know about that?" she asked suspiciously.  He laughed. 

"That's old news, dearie, dad told me," he said.  She rolled her eyes and sat back down. 

"I suppose your dad tells you everything huh?" she asked.  He nodded. 

"Pretty much," he said.  She rolled her eyes. 

"And I suppose he loves you very much does he?" she asked.  He got up and picked up his rag.  He began cleaning the desk again.  "Does he?" she asked quietly.  He pounded his fist on the desk. 

"Why are you in my business?" he asked.  She flinched.  He seemed angrier than when they usually fought.  

"Um, I didn't mean for it to sound like that..." she said. 

"Yeah? Well what DID you try to say?" he asked.  He stared at her with his cold gray eyes and she looked away. 

"Forget it, ok?" she asked.  She knew she had touched a nerve.  She got up and picked up her rag and began cleaning the desk.  They spent the next half and hour scrubbing desks and then they knew they were done when their wands began floating down.  She smiled happily and grabbed her wand.  She ran over for her cloak and she raced to the door.  She still had an essay to finish for class and she wanted to get a hot bath and then get some sleep so she could wake up early tomorrow.  She looked at Draco and sighed.  He was still fixing his cloak.  "Look, I'm sorry about earlier," she said.  He looked at her. 

"It's no big deal," he said.  

"I guess that four hours in the same room together might make things different between us?" she asked.  He laughed. 

"That's for you to decide," he said. 

"What do you mean?" she asked.  He shook his head. 

"Just go," he said.  She opened her mouth to say something and then she clamped it shut.  

"Good Night," she said hastily.  She shut the door and ran down the hallway.  

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

REVIEW!!!!!!!! LOVE YA!!!!!!! 


	3. Everytime

**GAVE IT ALL UP FOR LOVE~~**

**BY SAIYA-JIN GIRL **

**Chapter Three: Paying the Time **

Ginny woke up the next morning aching all over.  Her back hurt from all the sweeping and mopping.  She stretched and yawned and pulled back the curtains from her bed.  She jumped out and saw that everyone was still asleep and so grabbing some clothes and her books and parchment and headed to the bathroom.  

                                            ~~

Draco was already sitting outside in the warm sunlight.  He usually came outside every morning and ran for thirty minutes, then he would fly on his broom for another thirty minutes.  Since it was a Saturday, he decided to sit beneath a huge tree by the lake.  He heard some one coming and to his surprise, he saw Ginny.  She was carrying a textbook and a small bag on her shoulder. Her hair was tied in a ponytail and she was wearing a cream sundress.  She didn't see him and so she came and sat down and placed her book on the ground.  

"What are you doing, Weasely?" he asked.  She jumped. 

"What the hell!! Oh, it's only you..." she said looking away.  

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.  She rolled her eyes.  

"Well, for starters, I spent about four hours cleaning a class room with you last night, and seeing you again makes me...well...sick," she said.  He glared at her. 

"Do you know how many girls would jump into my lap if they were sitting out here under a tree with me, all alone?" he asked.  She stared at him. 

"Well, Malfoy, I'm not one of them," she said simply.  

"Yeah right," he said.  She looked at him. 

"You seem to think, that just because every other girl in school wants you, I want you too.  Haven't you got a clue? I detest you.  You insult me, my family, and my friends, and you seem to think that by doing that, you appeal to me? Please," she said.  He looked away. 

"Right..." he said.  There was a silence between them and she looked at him. 

"Don't you have someone's life to ruin?" she asked.  He smiled at her. 

"Only yours," he said.  She glared at him. 

"Do you get some sick satisfaction by annoying me?" she asked. 

"Oh I get more than that," he said.  She rolled her eyes. 

"Um, well, I have better things to do than sit here and listen to idiots," she said looking pointedly at him.  He sighed and got up. 

"See you later," he said.  She looked at him. 

"WHAT THE HELL. ARE YOU BEING NICE TO ME?" she asked. 

"Of course not, I was talking about detention," he said.  He threw his shirt at her and it hit her in the face. 

"Ahh!" she screamed.  He laughed and mounted his broom and flew off.  She jumped up and looked at him.  "You IDIOT!!" she screamed.  He said nothing and she rolled her eyes.  "He is such a loser..." she muttered.  She looked at his white shirt strewn on the ground and she sighed and went back to her work. 

                                                  ~~

"So how was your detention?" asked Hermione.  Ginny had just come back from her second detention of the week.  They had been put in separate rooms and they had to copy lines, but not just any lines.  They had to write two essays, and then they had to copy "I will not fight" on six rolls of parchment.  

"Oh, we had to write lines," she said.  

"For three hours?" asked Hermione.  Ginny nodded.  

"Well, it serves you right," said Ron who was sitting next to Hermione.  She glared at him. 

"Really? Don't make me come over there!" she muttered.  He sighed and said nothing.  Ginny closed her eyes and she began falling asleep.  

"I feel so sorry for her," Hermione said.  Ron snorted. 

"Why? She fought with the idiot, so now she has to pay," he said.  Hermione sighed. 

"Well, think about it, three hours each day for a WEEK with Draco Malfoy.  Not exactly what I would like to call fun," she said.  He nodded. 

"Oh well," he said.  They continued talking way into the night.  

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

REVIEW…REVIEW…PLEASE…

ANY SUGGESTIONS? PROBLEMS? 

JUST REVIEW!! FEEL FREE TO CONTACT ME!! 

Lope1987@aol.com


	4. More to Life

**GAVE IT ALL UP FOR LOVE **

**BY: SAIYA-JIN GIRL **

**Chapter Four: More to Life  **

Ginny and Draco had been separated from their detentions until the last day.  This was the first time that they were meeting face to face again.  When she stepped into Professor McGonagal's office, she saw Draco sitting at the front of the class.  He didn't see her, and so she crept up behind him and placed her hands on his eyes.  She felt him jump and then he relaxed.  

"Ginny," he said.  She pulled her hands back and froze.  Ginny? 

"You...you called me Ginny," she said.  He turned around and looked at her.  

"Oh, you want me to call you Weasely then?" he asked.  She sat down. 

"No, Ginny is fine," she said with a smile.  He shook his head. 

"Where is McGonagal?" he asked turning around.  She shrugged and looked at the blackboard.  

"Oh, what is that?" she asked looking at the board.  She hit his shoulder and he turned around and glared at her.  "Not me, idiot, the blackboard," she said.  He looked at the board and shrugged.  "I...I think that's our detention tonight," she said.  He read the board aloud. 

"Your detention tonight is simply to stay together.  Your goal is to get along for the next four hours, and that is why I sent you both notes to get your assignments finished early.  For every argument you have, it is ten points taken from your house and another night's worth detention.  Enjoy your afternoon. Professor McGonagal." they looked at eachother.    

"Wow, so we just have to stay here?" she asked.  He opened his mouth to retort something then he simply nodded.  She sighed.  "Wonderful," she said.  She reclined in her seat and closed her eyes.  

"What's it like being poor?" he asked.  She looked at him.  

"What do you mean?" she asked.  He shrugged. 

"Well, all my life, I've been rich, and you have been...well poor," he said.  She sat up and turned to face him. 

"Let me tell you something, Malfoy.  My family, means everything to me, and...we might be poor in gold...but we're rich in love.  I don't think that I've honestly met any family as...as wonderful as mine," she said.  As he looked at her, something dawned on him.   

"You mean, you don't care about money?" he asked.  She looked down. 

"Well, I mean we do need money sometimes, but, we hold together," she said.  He nodded.  "Have you ever been in love, Malfoy?" she asked.  He looked startled. 

"Well, not really," he said.  She smiled.  

"Well, have you ever been kissed?" she asked.  He nodded.  

"Oh, loads of times," he said.  She inched closer to him and looked into his eyes.  

"Well...can you kiss me now?" she asked.  He looked into her eyes and then he leaned over and placed a light kiss on her lips.  He pulled away quickly and looked at her.  She looked down and blushed.  

He looked at her.  "I guess that we were getting along a little too well," he said.  She giggled. 

"I guess so," she said.  ****

She looked away and then she sighed.  "I'm sorry about that," she said.  He nodded and didn't reply.  They sat in silence and then she rose up and went over to the board.  

"What are you doing?" he asked.  She shrugged and picked up a piece of chalk and began doodling on the board.  He watched her as she drew on the board and then she began to hum a song, it was then all the thoughts began rushing through their heads.  _I can't believe that I kissed her..._

_I can't believe that I kissed that idiot..._

_She always annoyed me...._

_He always pissed me off..._

_Why does she seem...different to me?_

_Why was he asking me all those questions?_

_What's wrong with me?_

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

Ginny stopped drawing and she turned around and looked at Draco.  He looked up and they looked at each other without saying anything.  Something had happened.  Something had changed between them.  She looked away quickly and she closed her eyes.  For the next hour, they avoided each other's eyes and they stayed on opposite ends of the classroom.  Ginny looked at him and she sighed.  She began to slowly walk over to where he sat and she sat next to him.  He looked at her and nodded.  

"So..." he said.  

"So..." she said.  The silence was so thick they could cut it with a knife.  

He sighed.  "Ok, listen, we have to..." she leaned over and kissed him again and he returned willfully.  She pulled away and smiled. 

"We had to kiss one more time," she said with a grin.  He shook his head. 

"Tell me.  Are you falling in love with me? Malfoys aren't supposed to fall in love..." he said touching her face.  She blushed. 

"I hope that I'm not," she said looking into his eyes.  

"Why?" he asked.  She smiled. 

"Because I'm a Weasely.  Weasely's don't fall in love with Malfoys," she said.  He blinked and then the effect of her words hit him and they recoiled from eachother.  "This can't be happening to me..." she said.  He looked at her.  

"It can't happen to me either..." he said.  

"My family...and...You've terrorized me for the last six years of my life..." she said. He rolled his eyes. 

"You annoyed me too!" he said.  She laughed. 

"You always started everything.  Hermione suspected that you liked me and you were too shy to admit it," she said.  He laughed. 

"I didn't even know you, I still don't know you that well," he said.  She shook her head and she rose up again. 

"I suppose that it won't do us any good sitting here..." she said.  He nodded and she moved to the other side of the class.  

They spent the rest of the time in silence.  When the time was up, the door opened and they sighed with relief.  

"Well we made it," he said.  She looked at him, startled. 

"What?" she asked.  

"Detention." he said. "It's over..." he said.  She looked down and nodded.  She didn't know why she felt like this. She felt as though...as though she was leaving something behind.  She looked at him and then she smiled. 

"Oh, well, good night then," she said.  She began walking away when he called her.  She turned around and he smiled at her. 

"Good night," he said.  She nodded, but did not smile, and she walked away.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Thank you for all the review so far!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOVE YA ALL!!!!!!! 

So how was this chapter? Review!!

 Here's a sneak preview of the next chapter:

Draco and Ginny were walking side by side and they were both still very angry at each other.  Ginny stopped walking and she sat down on the ground.  He sighed and sat next to her.  

"Now, was that all pent up energy?" he asked.  She smiled. 

"I guess," she said.  _Why am I smiling? _ He nodded. 

"I think that means that we need to spend more time together," he said.  She looked at him.  

"What do you mean?" she asked.  

**Sounds interesting? Tune in to the next chapter to find out and don't 4-get 2 review.**

**Down**

**Down**

**Down**

**Down**

**Click the little button that says GO. **


	5. Missing You

~~**GAVE IT ALL UP FOR LOVE**~~ 

BY: SAIYA-JIN GIRL 

Chapter Five: Missing You 

The next week sailed by and Draco and Ginny hardly saw each other.  Their workload had seemed to increase over the days and on top of all that, she felt a bit depressed.   On Friday afternoon, Hermione and Ginny sat in the library doing homework, and Ginny sighed.  Hermione looked up. 

"Are you ok, Ginny?" Hermione asked.  Ginny nodded and looked over to the next table.  "You've been pretty...quiet these past few days," she said.  Ginny shrugged and closed her book.  

"I guess that I need a break," she said.  Hermione nodded and Ginny got up. "Watch my stuff please," she asked.  Hermione nodded and watched Ginny as she walked out of the library.  She folded her arms and she put her head down.  Hermione was right.  She had been so depressed these past few days and she didn't know why.  She was knocked out of her thoughts when she felt herself bump into something, which turned out to be Draco Malfoy.  His face was contorted with anger and she looked up at him. 

"Watch where the hell you--" he stopped and looked away.  

"Uh...Why can't you watch where you're going!!" she exclaimed.  He rolled his eyes. 

"Me? I'm not the idiot walking with my face on the friggin floor!"

"What?! I wasn't walking with my face on the floor, you...you stupidfatarsehole!" she screamed.  

"Why you little--"

"Fighting again?" asked Hermione.  She was staring at the two of them with a stern look on her face.  

"What do you want, Mudblood?" Draco asked.  Ginny looked at him. 

"Don't you dare call her that!" she shouted. 

"I can call her what ever the hell I want!"

"GUYS!!" Hermione shouted.  The two of them became silent.  She glared at them.  "Look, we could hear you two all the way from the library!" she said angrily. "And I have a PAPER to finish, so would you two just GO OUTSIDE and try TALKING like human beings for once?  I mean, why DO you fight so much? Do you guys LOVE each other or some thing?" she asked angrily.  They were both stricken and said nothing.  Hermione was tapping her foot angrily.  "WELL? GET GOING!!" she bellowed.  They looked down and began walking away in the other direction.  Hermione sighed and walked back to library.  Maybe she would be able to finish her paper in peace, she thought. 

Draco and Ginny were walking side by side and they were both still very angry with each other.  Ginny stopped walking and she sat down on the ground.  He sighed and sat next to her.  

"Now, was that all pent up energy?" he asked.  She smiled. 

"I guess," she said.  _Why am I smiling? _ He nodded. 

"I think that means that we need to spend more time together," he said.  She looked at him.  

"What do you mean?" she asked.  He leaned over and kissed her softly.  She pushed him away.  

"Why are you denying it Ginny..." he asked.  She sighed.  

"I..." 

"You?" She glared at him.  

"Why, are you asking me these...things? You of all people!! Draco Malfoy!" she exclaimed.  His eyes widened and he nodded. 

"You know you're right.  Why am I asking a little jerk, who I piss off all the time?" he asked pinching her shoulder.  

"Ouch!" she smacked him.  

"What gives you the right to do that?" he asked.  She shrugged and smacked him again.  "Do you like smacking me?" he asked.  She smiled and nodded.  "Well do you like kissing me?" he asked.  She shrugged. 

"Maybe," she replied with a laugh.  She looked at him and then she saw a light in his eyes that she had never seen before.  She stopped smiling and then she looked away.  "I...I'm sorry, I can't do this..." she said getting up.  

"Do what?" he asked.  She turned around and he saw that tears were in her eyes.  

"For the last few days...I've felt as though I was going to die of boredom...and...I can't allow myself to...to fall for a person like you!!" she shouted.  The tears were now falling freely from her eyes.  He got up and looked at her.  He was angry.  

"And what kind of person am I?" he asked.  She backed away.  

"I..." 

"You don't know?" he asked.  She looked down.  

"Good Night," she said.  He grabbed her hand.  

"I'm not letting you go..." he said.  He pulled her towards him and her back was pressed against his chest.  

"Leave me alone..." she said.  He kissed her neck and she moaned softly.  

"I know you want me..." he whispered in her ear.  They heard footsteps and he quickly let her go.  They were startled to see Professor McGonagal and Professor Flitwick walking down the hall.  

"Well, is everything all right between you two?" asked McGonagal.  Ginny put on a fake smile and nodded. 

"We were just having a little chat..." she said.  McGonagal eyed them and then she and Flitwick left.  Ginny turned around and looked at Draco. 

"I'll see you around..." he said.  She rolled her eyes and she ran back to the library. 

            _If you want to…I can save you…I can take you away from here…_

_So lonely inside…so busy out there…and all you wanted was somebody who cares…_

_                                                            (Michelle Branch, The Spirit Room)_

"So have you slept with the whore yet?" asked Goyle.  Draco looked at him and smirked. 

"No, I was planning on stringing her on for a little longer," he said.  Goyle rolled his eyes. 

"Stop fucking playing.  You know that you can't get that bitch, so hand over the money!" he said.  Draco sighed and pulled out 10 galleons and handed it over. 

"Take it," he said.  "But I guarantee I will have her," he said. 

"Yeah, Pansy was waiting for you to fuck her but she went to bed with Crabbe instead," Goyle said. 

"Good, I didn't think that I could stomach her after tonight.  Plus, I don't think I ever want to be with her again after she's been with Crabbe," They both laughed and Draco made his way towards the stairs going into the dorms.  He went to his four-poster and he plopped down on the bed and he found himself thinking about Ginny.  She was surely pretty, and she was spunky.  There was just something about her that just made him want to be near her and just...piss her off.  _What the hell am I thinking? This is just a bet to get her into bed...and now I'm feeling...different about her.  GOD NO! I can't fall for her!!  _He drifted off to sleep thinking about her and how perfect she fit on him when he had pulled her towards him.  Damn, he wanted her badly. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Well I hope that you don't think that the romance between them is going nowhere!! I just wanted Draco to be more in character and I think that what he did sounded like something he would really do.  I have a tendency to go OOC a bit sometimes.  Thanks for all the supporting reviews.  REVIEW!!!!! 

Here's a sneak preview of the next chapter: Intuition

"Ok, well, please don't tell anyone this, ok?" she said in a whisper.  He nodded.  "Well, I think that I'm falling for Draco Malfoy," she blurted out.  Harry's eyes widened like two saucers.  

"Are you serious?" he asked.  She nodded. 

"And, I know this sounds weird, but, all the time that we argue, I got used to it, and I kind of enjoyed it," she said.  He nodded. 

"Well, you've completely lost your mind," Harry said.  Ginny rolled her eyes. 

"Don't you think I know that?" she asked.  ****


	6. Intuition

Chapter Six: Intuition

It was another Saturday and Ginny was lying in bed staring at the wall next to her bed.  She felt terrible.  Her head ached and then she sat up.  It was early, very early.  She sighed and threw her feet over the bed and slipped into a pair of slippers.  She went over to her trunk and grabbed some clothing and headed to the washrooms.  

Twenty minutes later, she emerged, fresh and clean.  She made her way downstairs and went outside.  The sun had just begun to rise, and she stood watching the sky and all the colors intertwine.  

"Beautiful isn't it?" someone asked from behind.  She gasped and spun around.  

"Malfoy?" she said startled.  He nodded toward the sky.  

"You'll miss it," he said.  She turned back around and watched the sky as the sun rose.  "There are only a few things that I appreciate in the world, and the sunrise is one of them," he said.  She smiled despite herself.  

"And why is that?" she asked.  He shrugged. 

"Because…it's new…" he said.  She rolled her eyes.  

"New?  Is that all you could come up with?" she asked.  He shrugged. 

"I guess so.  What the hell do you want me to goddamned say?" he asked angrily.  She shrugged. 

"I don't know, ok?" 

"You want me don't you?" he asked.  She whipped around to face him. 

"Where do you get these silly ideas from?" she asked him.  He smiled. 

"Well, the look on your face is clearly showing that you're putting up a farce," he said.  She growled.  

"I wouldn't dream of wanting you," she spat.  

"Oh really…" he said.  She stared at him as he caressed her cheek.  "So how do you feel when I do this?" he asked softly.  She looked into his eyes.  

"Draco, leave me alone," she whispered.  He smiled wickedly.  

"Oh but I can't Ginny…you attract me like the way the sunrise attracts me…" he murmured.  She moaned softly and he pulled her towards him.  "Say you want me," he whispered.  She looked at him. 

"Draco…I…I want you…" she choked.  He smiled and leaned over to kiss her.  Their lips crashed and she moaned again as he wrapped her in his arms.  She smelled good.  She pulled away and looked at him.  "Draco I can't do this…" she said.  He sighed.  

"What can you do?" he snapped.  She was taken aback.  A few seconds ago, he was a completely different person.  She rolled her eyes.  

"I…I just can't see my self with…_you_…" she said.  He shook his head and looked back at the sky. 

"And why is that?" he asked.  She shrugged.  

"I…look Draco--"

"It's Malfoy to you," he said coldly.  Her eyes welled up with tears.  

"Well, Malfoy, that's exactly why I don't want to be with you," she said.  He looked at her.  "You treat all women like dirt…you have no respect…" she said angrily.   He grabbed her hand.  

"I have enough respect!" he said.  She growled at him.  

"LET ME GO!" she screamed.  He pulled her towards him and looked at her dead in her face.  

"Listen to me, I'm not letting you go." He said.  She stopped struggling and looked into his eyes.  

"I want you to let me go right now, or I will scream so loud, your ears will melt off," she said calmly.  He sighed and released her.  She rubbed her arm where he had held on to her.   

"You know…this started of as something so stupid you won't believe…but I just want to--"

"Shut up, Malfoy, I'm leaving," she said.   

"Ginny wait," he said.  She froze when she heard him call her by her first name.  "I…just wanted to tell you that…"

"That you're nothing but a whore and he paid his cronies ten galleons last night because he didn't bed you yet," Pansy said coming out of no where.  Ginny's face turned red.  

"WHAT!" she said angrily.  Malfoy was staring at Pansy with an expression of utmost hate and loathing.  Ginny looked at Malfoy.  "So that's what it was about?" she asked.  He was speechless.  "I…I can't believe this…oh my God…" she looked at him and then she looked at Pansy.  "You two are perfect for each other…you're both sick…" she said angrily.   Pansy smiled and Draco was just staring at her with a look of longing on his face.   Ginny stormed off and left them standing alone.  

Pansy laughed.  

"Well, that's that." She said.  Turning to Draco, she smiled at him.  "Well, you can kiss me now," she said.  He rolled his eyes and pushed her away as she came towards him.  

"Get lost, Pansy," he said.  She shook her head and stared at him.

"Don't tell me you've fallen for that bitch!" she said angrily.  He glared at her.  

"I thought I told you to leave," he said.  She looked at him one more time and then she left.  With a sigh he began to walk in the direction in which Ginny had been walking.      

A/N: OMGSH… So sorry for the long wait…I am such an evil person. But I have been so busy!! I'm gonna do my best to update again this week! 

LOPe


	7. Slow

Chapter Seven: SLOW

"Weasely!" he shouted.  Ginny kept on walking.  She was angry.  "Weasely, come on!" he said angrily.  She stopped abruptly. 

"So why do you want to talk to me now?" she asked.  He rolled his eyes. 

"Because I want to," he said. 

"Listen, I don't want anything to do with you.  I didn't like you at all before, and for a while, you made me think that you could change, but as usual, I was wrong," she said.  He laughed.

"Me, change?" he said with a smirk.  She sighed and shook her head.

"You know what, Malfoy, I think I've had enough, can you please leave me alone?" she asked.  He walked up to her and looked into her eyes.  Leaning over slowly, he kissed her on her lips.  She resisted at first and then she slowly gave in to him.  He wrapped her in his arms and held her tightly as their lips met.  He pulled away and looked at her. 

"Tell me that you don't want me," he said.  She bit her lip and looked away. 

"I…" she said softly.  He cocked an eyebrow. 

"You…"

"I…don't want…you…" she said softly.  He leaned over and slowly kissed her neck.

"But…why?" he asked as he kissed her.  She moaned softly as he made his way up to her ear lobe and nibbled on it. 

"Oh, please, stop it…" she said with great difficulty.  She tried to push him away but he held on to her tightly.  He looked into her eyes and kissed her again.  This time more deeply than before.  She couldn't help it and she returned the kiss slowly at first and then aggressively. 

"Ginny…" he mumbled.  She sighed as he kissed her neck. 

"Malfoy, this isn't right…" she said.  He shook his head. 

"You're right, not out here," he said.  She looked at him and he smirked.  "Ginevra Weasely, will you accompany me?" he asked.  She looked at him.

"I…"

"Just say yes…" he said coaxingly.  He took her hand and began leading her somewhere she did not know.  She still hadn't said anything, but since she was still following him and not screaming like a lunatic, he assumed it meant yes.  They were going into a part of the grounds that she had never been to before.  They kept on walking and then they came upon a small clearing with a huge tree in the middle.  The tree had carvings all over it.  There were names.

"Oh my…it's the…the love tree?  I didn't know it existed…" she said with a small gasp.

"Well it does…" he said.  She was in awe and she saw the ladder that lead up to the tree house on top. 

_Come…come…come into my world…_

Before she knew it, she was in his arms, on top of a bed with satin sheets.  It was amazing how such a small tree house could have so many rooms.  She looked out the window and saw the rain began to fall.  He unbuttoned her shirt and she began to get a little scared.  She had made out before, but she had never actually had sex.  She wanted to save it for someone special, as cheesy as it sounded.  But here she was and she wasn't even protesting against the soft kisses and as her lacy bra came off.  He smiled at her and began to unbutton his own shirt when she stopped him and smiled wickedly.  She rose up and unbuttoned his shirt for him and then she stood on the bed and took of her pants. 

"Oh God…" he murmured.  She pushed him over and kissed him sensually on his lips and his hands caressed her milky smooth skin. 

They continued on for a while and then he took off his pants and she looked at him.  "I need it now…" he said.  She looked into his eyes and nodded.  "Are you a virgin?" he asked.  She smiled.

"Yea I am," she said.  He nodded. 

"I'll be gentle," he said.  She nodded and he positioned himself and entered her slowly.  She whimpered a little and then screamed when he rammed into her.  He thrust slowly and a little blood trickled out.  She was in pain for a while, but eventually, it turned into pleasure and she began to cry out as she came.  Both of them reached their orgasms at around the same time and she collapsed on the bed.  Her chest was heaving up and down, and he was still in her. 

"Oh…" she moaned. 

He smiled wickedly. 

"How was it, love?" he asked.  She smiled. 

"Amazing," she breathed.  He kissed her deeply and she returned it.  "You really are a sex god," she said.  He smiled.

"I know…" he murmured.  

They lay together for a long time, and Ginny fell asleep.  Draco rose up quietly and began to get dressed.  As he put his clothes back on, he looked at her.  She was really beautiful when you looked at her.  Her red hair covered half of her face and her skin was soft, and milky. 

He sighed and buttoned up his shirt.  He went over to her and nudged her. 

"Love, wake up," he said.  She opened her eyes and smiled. 

"I'm up," she said. 

"We have to go," he said.  She nodded and rose up.  Taking her wand she muttered a spell and she was clothed instantaneously.  She waved it again and a scrunchie appeared in her hand and she tied up her hair.  A few unruly strands framed her face and gave her an innocent appearance.  He took her hand and they made their way out of the room and then to where the ladder was. 

They reached at the castle thirty minutes later and she smiled at him.

"Thank you Draco…" she said.  He smiled and leaned over to kiss her.  They kissed and then she pulled away.  "I need to get going," she said.  He nodded and watched her walk away. 

A/N: Short, I'm sorry for the long wait.  I'm writing a paper right now.  Ten pages on the good life sigh

I can't write lemon to save my life.  I apologize. 

The next chappie will be longer!!!

Review!! MUAHZ

Xoxoxoxoxxoxo

Saiyajin-girl


	8. A Certain Romance

**GAVE IT ALL UP FOR LOVE**

**Author—ME! Saiya-jin Girl **

Chapter Eight: Blissfully Unaware

Hermione and Ron were sitting in the Common Room chatting. She cuddled up next to him and he smiled at her.

"So, is it just me, or does Ginny look like…a million times happier than before?" she asked. Ron nodded.

"True, I mean I was talking to her, and she was actually smiling…" he said. She snorted.

"Wonder what that means…" she said. They were quiet for a moment and then they both looked at each other.

"You don't think she…"

"I…er…good question…" Hermione stuttered.

"Think back to that moment, Hermione," he said. She nodded.

"True…possibly…I remember I was extremely stressed and after that I was a bit…happier than before…" she said recalling her experience with Ron.

"Oh God, I'm going to kill her," he said. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"For what?" she asked.

"For…well you know…" he mumbled.

"You can't get angry with her for doing what she did if she did it," Hermione said. He shook his head.

"Oh yes I can. I'm her older brother!" he said angrily.

"Oh what is this? The Antioch Rules? Oh Ron may I go sleep with someone? No Ron," she said. He sighed.

"Well, you ask her then," he said. She smiled.

"I will, Ron," she said. He smiled.

"Great…"

"So what now?" he said. She shrugged.

They both sat in silence for a while and then Hermione yawned.

"Maybe I should head up to my dorm," she said. He nodded and kissed her.

"Alright, I'll wait here for Harry," he said. She nodded and then got up and left. "Actually, I think I'll stay here with you," she said coming back. He looked at her and smiled.

"What changed your mind?" he asked. She shrugged.

"Dunno," she said. They sat together in silence again, just enjoying each other's company.

Ginny woke up and saw her clothes strewn all over the place. She groaned and realized where she was--in the Slytherin dorm. She cursed under her breath. Draco was lying next to her under the covers as well. He was in a deep sleep and she tried gathering her clothes and put them on while she was in the four poster. He shifted and she froze. When he didn't wake, she continued to dress when she realized that she could have magiked her clothes on.

"Great…" she mumbled. How the hell was she going to get out of here?

"Leaving so soon, love?" Draco asked. She jumped.

"Oh, I didn't know you were awake," she said. He touched her hand.

"Are you all right?" he asked. She smiled.

"Yeah, I was just wondering how I would get out of here…" she said.

"Oh, don't worry about that, I'll take you through the passage way," he said. She looked at him. "We have a passage in this dorm," he said.

"Oh," she said. She reached out and touched his face and he grinned.

"Admit it Ginny Weasely, you have fallen for a Malfoy," he said. She shook her head and blushed.

"Nope," she said. He sighed.

"I do hope that I do not fall for you," he said. She rolled her eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Remember what you said…we're not supposed to fall in love," he said.

"So what's this that we have?" she asked.

"A physical relationship." He said. She rolled her eyes.

"And that's all?" she asked. He reached out and took her hand.

"You've grown on me, Ginny," he said. She shook her head.

"Whatever," she said. He frowned.

"What's wrong?" he asked. She shrugged.

"I just feel…oh I don't know…moody," she said. His eyes bulged.

"Moody? Ah, I don't like the sound of that," he said. She plopped back down next to him.

"Well, you had better get used to it…" she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I plan on letting this relationship go on for as long as I can…" she said. He smirked.

"Oh really…" he murmured leaning forward. He kissed her again and she returned it deeply.

"Draco, I think I should be leaving now," she said. He groaned.

"Why…" he said.

"Listen, I've been with you for three days in a row, can I get a rest?" she asked. He sighed.

"Fine, fine, you'll have to make up for this tomorrow night…" he said. She rolled her eyes.

"You need to get a life…" she said. He laughed.

"Oh, I found one…"

Hermione was combing her hair when Ginny rushed into the girl's bathroom. She smiled at Ginny.

"Oh Ginny, how lovely to actually see you," Hermione said. Ginny smiled.

"I know, I've been awfully busy these days," she said. Hermione nodded.

"Yes, I figured so…all the work…" she said. Ginny nodded.

"Well, I'm going to take a bath," she said. Hermione nodded.

"All of them are empty so you can go in anyone," she said. Ginny nodded and disappeared into one of the bathroom cubicles.

Ginny sank into a tub of hot water and was glad for the refuge. It had been exactly a month since her encounter at the love tree and the sex hadn't stopped there. She had become addicted to it and craved it all the time. Whenever they had a free moment they would lock themselves in an old classroom and make out until they had to leave. They fucked pretty much every other night. She sighed and closed her eyes. At least she had some peace now. Except that Hermione knew. Hermione always knew what Ginny was up to.

"So who is he!?" Hermione asked. Ginny smiled to herself.

"I can't tell you!" she said. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on, it's not like its Draco Malfoy…" she said teasingly. Ginny didn't reply. "Oh God. Please tell me that you didn't sleep with Malfoy!" Hermione shouted. Ginny didn't say anything.

"Please don't tell Ron, I know he'll get angry…"

"Are you sure of what you're doing, Ginny?" Hermione asked. She heard Ginny sigh.

"Yes Hermione, I know what I'm doing…"

A/N: Well I had a philosophy final today. It was OK. I handed in my ten page paper. YAY. LOL ummm well I hope you enjoyed this chappie. It sucked…and I just felt to write…well Good Night!! Its 12:12 AM right now…on a Friday night…TV time. =)

DID YOU ALL SEE POA?? WHAT DID YOU THINK?? LEAVE IT IN YOUR COMMENTS.

I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I THOUGHT OF IT IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE. =D

--a poem--

i closed my eyes   
and tried to pretend  
that you were still   
there next to me  
and when i opened my eyes  
i wanted to cry  
because you werent there..

Saiya-jin Girl

__


	9. It's You

**GAVE IT ALL UP FOR LOVE**

**Author—ME! Saiya-jin Girl **

Chapter Nine: It's you

Ginny splashed cold water on her face. Another month had passed and Hermione had said nothing about her relationship with Malfoy and she was relieved. They had toned down a bit since they both had loads of work to do, and so they saw each other about twice for the week. They still had to do everything as secretly as possible because as soon as word got out they would hear about it for the rest of their days at Hogwarts. She looked at her face in the mirror and sighed. There were bags under her eyes and her hair was disheveled. She was tired and needed sleep. Thankfully, they were approaching a special Hogwarts Holiday and they would have an entire week off. It was the week in which the four founders of their school had begun their project and it was observed every other year. With a yawn, she walked out of the bathroom and made her way back to her bed and plopped down on it.

Suddenly, she felt extremely queasy and her vision became blurry.

"Oh God," she mumbled. She pressed her hand on her forehead and she leaned forward and vomited on the floor. Looking around, she was grateful that the room was empty. She looked up and saw the door opening and Hermione stepped through. She saw Ginny and she immediately ran over to her.

"Ginny what's wrong?" she asked. Ginny shook her head.

"Can I get to Madame Pomfrey?" she asked. Hermione nodded. Pulling out her wand she cleaned up the mess on the floor and she helped Ginny into a standing position. They made their way to Madam Pomfrey.

She emerged from the back room with a perturbed look on her face. Madam Pomfrey sat down on the bed opposite Ginny and Hermione and breathed a heavy sigh. Hermione looked at the woman.

"Well, is she alright?" she asked. Madam Pomfrey shook her head.

"Well, Miss Weasely…you're…pregnant…"

Ginny's and Hermione's mouths both dropped open at the same time. Ginny felt her insides freeze up. Oh God, she was pregnant, she was having a child. She was having DRACO MALFOY'S child. She wanted to pass out and then she looked at Hermione. Hermione was staring at her with an expression she could not fathom. She looked down.

"Ginny…you're…oh my God…" Hermione squeaked out. Madam Pomfrey sighed.

"Well, sadly this is not the first time that I've seen this…" she said. Hermione looked at her.

"What do you think we should do?" she asked. Madam Pomfrey rose up.

"Well…you can get rid of it…or you can keep it," she said. Hermione nodded and looked at Ginny.

"Gin, it's your decision, what do you want to do?" she asked softly. She looked up.

"I need to speak to someone before I do anything," she said. Madam Pomfrey nodded.

"Very well then, when you decide, do come back to me," she said. Ginny nodded and Hermione looked at her sternly.

"You're in a major mess now," she chided. Ginny sighed.

"I need to see Draco," she said quietly. Hermione nodded.

"I would guess so," she said. They rose up and left the room and talked as they walked. Ginny looked troubled. "What's on your mind?" Hermione asked. "Other than the fact that you're carrying our arch nemesis' child," she added. Ginny sighed.

"What do you think he'll do?" she asked swallowing hard. Hermione stopped and held Ginny's shoulders.

"Look, what ever that idiot does, or says we all will be here for _you_ and you know that," she said. Ginny nodded and they continued walking.

Ginny saw Draco walking ahead of them with his broom in one hand. He was going to fly, apparently and so she looked at Hermione, who gave her an encouraging smile. Ginny quickened her pace and she called out Draco's name. He turned around and saw her and smiled at her. Hermione watched them from afar.

"What's wrong?" he asked upon seeing her face. She managed a weak smile.

"A lot," she said. He looked around and then he quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her down another corridor. He saw a door and turned the knob. When it opened they stepped inside and he looked at her.

"Ok, so what's wrong now?" he asked. She twiddled her thumbs and she finally sighed.

"I don't know how to say this, but…I'm…pregnant." She said. His mouth fell open and then it closed back.

"What the hell do you mean you're pregnant?" he snapped. She shrugged.

"I just am ok!" she said angrily. He looked at her and sneered.

"Do you think I'm going to take care of some bastard child?" he asked venomously. She gasped.

"This is your child!" she said. He smirked.

"Are you sure?" he asked. She gasped and then slapped him. Her hand left a red mark on his white face and she saw his eyes blaze with a fury she had never seen before.

"Don't ever doubt me for a second, Draco!" she said with tears spilling down her cheeks. "I thought that you would have acted differently, but I was wrong," she whispered. He shook his head.

"Get rid of it," he said through gritted teeth. She shook her head and left the room. She raced down the hallway wiping her eyes and she saw Hermione up ahead. She stopped in front of her and Hermione eyed her.

"I take it that the response wasn't … good?" she said. Ginny looked down.

"I've been foolish…to even think for a moment that he would accept this child," she said coolly. Hermione looked closely at her. "And so I've decided what I'm going to do," she said. Hermione gasped.

"Good lord, you're not going to get rid of it are you?" she asked. Ginny shook her head.

"Are you insane? I'm not getting rid of…my child…" she said. Hermione nodded.

"Well, if you're not going to, we have a lot of planning to do," she said. Ginny nodded and then Hermione smiled. "I'm going to be an auntie!" she said excitedly. Ginny managed a smile and Hermione hugged her. "It'll be ok, Gin, we're all here for you," she whispered. She nodded.

"Thank you,"

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. My cousin's wedding is tomorrow so we have been BUSY lol Review Review!!!!!!!!!!!

thanks for all the reviews that u all have given soo far...and im sooo soorrrieee that i took so long to get this up...

saiya-jin girl


	10. Spoiled

**GAVE IT ALL UP FOR LOVE **

Author- ME! Saiya-Jin Girl

Chapter Ten: Spoiled

Ginny stared out the window, a calm expression on her face. She was going through hell, but showed nothing of it. She had gone back to Madam Pomfrey and told her that she was going to keep the child.

"I'm going to give you some potions that will help you with your morning sickness," she had said. Ginny nodded.

"And also, when you begin to show, I will put a Glamour Charm on you as well, so you won't look pregnant…" she had continued. Ginny nodded again.

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey," she said quietly. Madam Pomfrey sighed.

"You wouldn't believe how many girls I've seen here, pregnant, it's a school, it happens," she said wearily.

"What do most people do?" Ginny asked.

"Well, a lot of girls…have support of the boy who…is the father, and so they keep their child, and get married when school is out. They send the child away to their parents or even some up for adoption,"

"Oh," she replied. She hadn't thought of what would happen when the baby was born. What she would do, who would take care of the child while she finished her last year at Hogwarts.

Madam Pomfrey had smiled.

"Don't worry, honey, things will work out. You're doing the right thing you know, you never know, maybe the father will come round,"

Ginny looked up.

"How did you-"

"Oh, I know the look on your face when you came back in, not sad, or depressed, but angry, and determined, you're ready to fight and do what you have to do to keep your child, because the father disappointed you in some way. I've seen that as well, and let me tell you, sometimes…things turn out right and you wouldn't imagine how happy those folks end up being…and sometimes the girl remains on her own and she raises her child with such grace that I am proud to be a woman…"

Ginny was taken aback.

"I…" Madam Pomfrey flushed.

"Oh dear, got a bit carried away did we? Alright, so here are your potions, take them every night before you sleep, and be careful!" she warned. Ginny smiled and nodded. Then for some reason, she felt like doing it, she reached out and hugged Madam Pomfrey.

"Thank you, thank you," she whispered reverently. Madam Pomfrey smiled and patted Ginny on her back.

"No worries, dear, no worries,"

--

Hermione was sitting in the common room, waiting anxiously for Ginny to arrive. When the portrait swung open, Hermione jumped out of her seat. Ron who was lounging in front of the fire looked at her.

"What are you so jumpy about?" he asked. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Nothing--Oh! Ginny, you're here, let's go upstairs shall we?" Ginny nodded. Ron noticed that she looked subdued, angry, but subdued.

"What's going on?" he asked sitting up. Ginny and Hermione froze.

"Nothing that's your business," snapped Ginny. She grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her to the entrance of the dorm. They went up the stairs and Ron stared at them shaking his head.

"Bloody Girls…" he muttered while assuming his relaxing position once more.

--

Hermione and Ginny sat on Ginny's bed and Hermione looked around, it was empty thankfully.

"So what did she say?" Hermione asked. As Ginny opened her mouth to speak, Hermione cut her off.

"I assume she's giving you potions of course, and a glamour charm?" she asked. Ginny nodded. "Good, good, and have you given thought to what you would do when the baby is born?" she asked, lowering her voice a few octaves. Ginny shrugged.

"I don't know, send it to Mum and Dad, I'm sure she wouldn't mind," she said. Hermione laughed.

"RIGHT, YOUR mother wouldn't mind her youngest daughter whose still in school…sending her baby home for her to take care of…honestly Gin, you know your parents are already taken up with the Order as well," Ginny sighed and nodded.

"Right, forgot about that," she said. Hermione was staring at the sheets, and then a dreamy look came across her face. "What?" Ginny asked.

"How about…my parents?" She asked. Ginny looked at Hermione and laughed.

"YOUR parents? Aren't they…dentists or something?" Hermione nodded.

"I mean, their house is already protected with charms, and so is their office, and cars, under Dumbledore's orders thankfully," she gushed. Ginny looked around as though considering the offer.

"Would they mind?" she asked. Hermione smiled.

"Of COURSE not, do you know how long they've wanted another child?" she said. Ginny sighed.

"Alright then, since I have no idea what I'm doing, send them and Owl and see what they'll say, and if they say yes then I'll do it," she said. Hermione squealed and hugged Ginny, and despite it all, she couldn't help but feel excited as Hermione was.

--

Draco sat in the Slytherin Common room, staring at the flames. Pansy came in and saw him brooding.

"What are you doing, love?" she asked. She came and sat next to him. He didn't look at her.

"What do you want?" he asked. He wasn't really paying attention to her, that she could tell. She sighed.

"Oh, well you know, a Hogsmeade weekend is coming up, and I was wondering if you wanted to go to Madam Puddifoots and share a romantic evening!" she asked sliding closer to him. She reached out to touch his hand and he recoiled as though he had been burned.

"No! Fuck Pansy, get out of my face!" he yelled. Her face crumpled and she got up and ran off into her dorm. Draco looked at her receding figure and rolled his eyes. A couple first year Slytherins looked at him, some with fear, and some sniggered at Pansy.

"And what the fuck are you looking at?" he yelled at one who was looking at him. The boy quickly looked away. Draco, fuming, left the common room. He walked along the corridor in a blind fury. _PREGNANT? She was PREGNANT? _And what had he done? He spat in her face and told her to get rid of it. He stopped. What if she did get rid of it? But she was a Weasely! But he liked her! He leaned against the wall and sunk down to the ground. He felt tears well in his eyes, but he held back as he heard footsteps approaching. He looked up, it was Hermione Granger. He stood up and tried to appear menacing. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh piss off, Malfoy, I'm here to deliver a note for you," she said lazily. She held out a roll of parchment that was tied with a bow. He snatched the parchment and she looked at him.

"Should I read it in your presence too?" he sneered. She shrugged.

"Only if you want to, it's from Ginny," she said. She plopped down on the floor and looked at him as he glanced at her with an exasperated expression on his face. He pulled the bow and opened the parchment. He saw her handwriting. He read.

_Draco Malfoy, _

_I was a fool to think you would change. But it happens to all of us at one point in our lives. There's nothing we can do about how foolish we act. I realize now that what happened between you and I was just that, a foolish act, a mistake, and I don't want to see you ever again, apart from bumping to you in the hallways and such. I will keep my child, and I say my child because from what you said to me earlier, you already disowned this baby and is no longer yours, its Wizard Law, look it up if you have to, you have no bind over this child, and I'm sure Hermione is sitting there so ask her if you want to confirm. You know she's right. Remember what I said before? About Weaselys and Malfoys never being together, well I wasn't wrong now was I? So I wish you all the best with Pansy and with all your endeavors. And I hope that what we shared for that short period of time was worth more to you than Ten Galleons. _

-Ginny-

He looked at Hermione; she was chewing gum, and reading a book. Where she pulled it out from, he had no idea. She realized he was finished and she looked up.

"I apologize, are you done?" she asked standing up. He looked angry.

"Tell her, that I want to see her," he said angrily. He folded up the parchment and tucked it into his pocket, beneath his robes. She looked at him.

"But I thought she didn't want to see you, ever again," she replied. He rolled his eyes.

"Well you make her understand! I want to see her," he spat out at Hermione. Hermione shook her head.

"Tut tut, you're not getting any help from me with an attitude like that!" She saw him clench his jaw and he said each word as though it caused him a great pain.

"Would you please tell her, that I want to speak to her," he said. She smiled.

"Will do, good night, Malfoy," she said walking away.

He made no reply.

--

Ginny lay on her bed, trying to sleep, but nothing came to her. It was already past midnight, and she had spoken to Hermione earlier about Malfoy. Hermione told her everything Malfoy said and did and Ginny went to her room with a satisfied smile. But now she felt something creeping under her skin, a need to speak to him, to hear what he so desperately wanted to say to her. Was there a chance that he wanted her back? That he would accept the baby into his life? She felt herself becoming hopeful and then she recoiled. What was happening to her? Why should she care? He already disowned the baby by condemning it to death even before its birth. Why would he want to be a part of the child's life now? She felt a hot tear run across her cheek and she chided herself for being so childish. How could she have thought that Draco Malfoy would ever love her, a poor Weasely girl? She felt more tears leak out of her eyes and she did nothing to stop them. She knew she needed to be strong and so she cried her heart out, hoping that no one heard her.

--

A/N

I stopped writing this story because I became lazy, but I realized what a great fic it was and so I decided to continue. And for some bizarre reason, it's very easy for me to pick up where I left off, so if you like review! Thanks again!! I indend to continue this and probably finish it. Thanks for reading!!

Saiya-Jin Girl


	11. Square One

**GAVE IT ALL UP FOR LOVE**

**AUTHOR- ME-SAIYA-JIN GIRL**

**Chapter Eleven: Square One**

Astronomy was over, and Ginny descended the steps from the tower, stomach rumbling. She was extremely hungry. Luna walked beside her, absorbed in a book.

"Luna, are you going to have lunch now?" Ginny asked. Luna looked up.

"Yes, I am, are you?" Ginny nodded. "Alright then, we'll go together," she said. Ginny nodded again and became quiet as they walked together in silence to the Great Hall.

--

As they neared the hall, Ginny's bag split open.

"Bloody Hell," she muttered. Luna looked at her.

"Want help?" she asked. Ginny shook her head.

"It's alright, you go in, I'll be there in a second," she said. She bent over and gathered up her books, and repaired her bag with her wand.

"I hoped to delay you," came a voice from behind her. She turned around, her books still in her hand, and saw Draco, pocketing his wand. She made a face at him.

"Not you," she muttered angrily, while stuffing her books in her bag. He walked over to her and wrenched them out of her hands.

"Open the bag, Ginny," he said. She fumed.

"I don't need your HELP," she said angrily. A few people looked at them as they walked by.

"You're causing a scene, just let me put the blasted books in the bag," he grumbled. She opened her mouth to reply but decided against it and opened her bag. He quickly shoved the books in and she snapped it shut.

"Thank you," she said. He nodded.

"Can we talk?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Didn't you read my note?" she asked, slinging her bag on her shoulder. He nodded.

"I did, but I still need to talk to you," he said. She rolled her eyes.

"Look, Malfoy, I explained myself clearly enough, didn't I? I don't need you. WE, don't need you," she said pointedly.

"Ginny, please, I'm…alright, I'm sorry for what I said the other day," he said. She laughed.

"Sorry? You're sorry? That's not good enough, and believe me, you know…I don't even want to know anymore," she said while shaking her head. She turned around to walk away.

"Look, why is it so important that you do this?" he hissed. She turned around and glared at him.

"Because doing anything else is just evil!" she whispered back. She looked around and marched over to him, getting so close, he could count the eyelashes on her eyes.

"Is this for money?" he asked, smirking. She looked at him and then slapped him. It echoed in the hall.

"I would NEVER, do this….for money? What the hell…I already told you, you're not the father of this baby anymore, you gave up your rights…you idiot…"

And with that, she walked away, not turning back once.

--

Draco watched her as she walked away and rubbed his face where she had slapped him. He cursed under his breath and walked away. As hungry as he was, he didn't feel like going in the hall and seeing those Slytherin prats. Honestly, he could only take so much of them. With one more glance at the doors of the hall, he ruefully began walking away from them and out to the grounds, towards the lake, which were empty.

Why was he making such a big deal of it? She already told him that he had disowned the child so he had nothing to worry about, right? But why was it bothering him? Why did he want to talk to her and tell her sorry for what he had told her? He shook his head. He needed to stop. He was getting carried away.

"You know, I'm confused," said a voice. He looked around and saw Ginny walking towards him with a plate of food. He glared at her.

"About what?" he asked. The sun was shining brightly. She gestured to him and he pulled out his wand. He made a cloth appear on the ground, which she sat on.

Placing the food down, she began eating, and stopped.

"Well eat up! I didn't bring all this food for myself you know," she said angrily. He shook his head.

"I'm not hungry," he mumbled. She rolled her eyes. He reluctantly took a chicken leg and bit it. "What are you confused about?" he asked. She shrugged.

"You," she replied simply. He sighed.

"Look, this whole thing between us-"

"Was…a fling…a passing fancy…" she said abruptly. He looked at her.

"It wasn't anything more than that?" he asked somewhat incredulously. She shook her head.

"I…I had a good talk with Hermione this morning, and when I went into the Great Hall, she made me come back and look for you, I mean…this isn't love, Malfoy, it was something else, lust maybe," she said. She ate some potatoes while he looked at her. He nodded.

"So why…keep…the baby?" he asked. She shrugged and looked out at the lake.

"I couldn't bring myself to…get rid of it," she said. He looked at her.

"But don't you think things will be better if you do get rid of it?" he asked. She looked at him and shook her head.

"I don't," she said simply. He sighed. "Look, I want to keep the baby, for me, I need something, to ground myself with," she said putting down her plate. He looked at her.

"But…you're so…"

"Young?" she finished. He nodded. She smiled. "Does it matter?" she asked. He shrugged and lay down on the blanket.

"I don't know what the consequences will be," he said looking up into the sky. She looked at him.

"Consequences?" she asked. He looked at her.

"You haven't thought this through have you? Well let me tell you now, you're pregnant, yes, but…it's a Malfoy…no matter what you do…or say…when it comes down to it… that child is a Malfoy," he said. She rolled her eyes.

"And a Weasely as well," she said. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"No, Ginny, you don't understand my family, my parents and their traditions…what they'll say. I've already had Pansy abort a baby because if she were the one to bear their heir, despite the fact that she is a pureblood, they don't want her to carry my child because of her looks and such. It's quite silly, and stupid, but I didn't want Pansy carrying my child either," he said. She was quiet for a moment.

"What happened to the baby?" she asked quietly. He looked at her.

"I…I had to poison her and kill the baby," he said. She looked at him and tears filled in her eyes.

"You did?" she asked. He nodded.

"I hated myself for doing it…but I had no choice,"

"You always have a choice,"

"Not always,"

"What's the worse that could happen?" she asked him. He looked at her, and for the first time, she saw something that looked like worry in his gaze. He shook his head.

"I don't know…I just think that you shouldn't do this," he said. She sighed.

"You'll never understand me," she replied finally. He shrugged.

"I never set out to understand you, I set out to make you understand that by you having this baby is not a good thing," he said. She made a face at him.

"Is it always because of your father?" she asked. He looked at her angrily for a second and then the anger died away, and was replaced by weariness. He shook his head.

"It's…him too," he said softly. She looked at him and gasped.

"You mean….HIM?" she asked. He nodded.

"Ginny, I…God knows what he'll do to my children…" Draco admitted. Ginny chewed her lip.

"You mean the child could be in danger?" she asked. He sighed and turned on his side. She stared at him and for a moment, she felt scared. "Draco…" she said softly. He didn't move.

"I'm scared too you know," he said quietly. She looked away and her hand instinctively moved over her stomach. She sighed.

"Why don't you stand with me?" she asked.

"I never said I was in love with you," he said. She rolled her eyes.

"You don't have to be, I'm not in love with you either," she said. He turned to look at her.

"You're right, why did I even say that?" he asked. She shrugged.

"I just want…" she shook her head and stood up. "Never mind," she said. She began walking away. "I thought…we could come to a compromise or something, but…I see its not going to happen, and that's ok…its really ok, I can do this by myself,"

She began walking away and he looked at her. What was he going to do?

"GINNY!" he yelled. She turned around and looked at him. He was walking toward her. He stopped in front of her and looked at her as her hair whipped around her face in the wind. He leaned over and kissed her on the lips. She was surprised, but kissed him back. "Ginny, there's…potential here," he managed to get out. She looked at him.

"I need something real, not just potential," she said with a sad smile.

"Ahem," They both broke apart and looked to see Hermione standing there with her arms crossed. "I think that's enough," she said. Draco glared at her.

"Buzz off Mudblood," he said. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"See there you go again," Ginny said angrily. Draco made a face.

"So what? Who does she think she is coming here like this?" he asked angrily. Ginny shook her head.

"She is my friend, and you treat her like a load of dung, plus, she's the only reason why I'm out here, every time I think you could be a decent person, you do something like this and you just…disgust me,"

And with that, Hermione and Ginny walked off, arm in arm, leaving Draco alone and back at square one.

--

A/N: Quickie update, hope you all liked, please review and let me know if anything was weird or crazy, lol, this was a random update cuz I felt like writing! But I'm just setting up the tension between them, and the potential they have to be a great couple, but Draco still has his reservations, and of course, his fears, which he shares with Ginny freely for some reason.


	12. Against the World

CHAPTER 12: AGAINST THE WORLD  
AUTHOR: Saiya-Jin Girl  
DISCLAIMER: POOR

Ginny was in the bathroom once more, spewing her insides out in a toilet. She had forgotten to take her medicine the previous night, and here she was. Hermione was outside of the cubicle, waiting for her.

"You alright in there, Gin?" she asked. She recived no reply, but another retching sound. Hermione grimaced. The door swung open and she was wiping her mouth.

"Sick…is a disgusting thing," she said wearily. Hermione shook her head.

"Make sure and take your medicine then! Take it now, maybe it will help you," she said offering the vial of potion. Ginny sighed and took the vial. It was a slimy looking potion, that was green.

"Gosh, this makes me feel even worse," she said staring at the vial. She went over to the sink and washed out her mouth and proceeded to swallow the potion. Hermione sighed and took the vial.

"Well, we should be heading off now, I have to finish my rounds, and then I have class." She said. Ginny nodded. "I'll walk you to your class,"

They left the bathroom, and walked down the empty halls. When they reached to Ginny's class, History of Magic, Hermione hugged her and left. Ginny sighed wearily and made her way into the class. Professor Binns did not even notice her as she came in, he droned on with his Goblin Rebellions and she paid him no mind. Luna looked at Ginny and removed her backpack from the seat next to her.

"I saved you a seat," she whispered. Ginny smiled.

"Thanks, Luna," she said sitting down. She pulled out her parchment and quills, and proceeded to take notes on what Binns was saying. She got tired after a while, and put her head down. She fell asleep. In her dream, she was playing Quiddich, and she was chasing the snitch, however someone else was trying to get it as well, but she couldn't see who it was. All she knew was that someone else was chasing her on her broom, trying to get the snitch before she did. She saw something gold glimmer and she reached out to grab it, when the person came next to her and hit her so hard, she fell off her broom. She screamed and woke up in a cold sweat.

Everyone had turned to look at her and Professor Binns had finally stopped talking.

"Miss Wilson, is everything alright?" he asked looking at Ginny. Some people were sniggering, however, Luna simply stared at her as though nothing was wrong. Her eyebrows, however, were slightly raised. Ginny felt her face burn.

"I…I'm not feeling well," she said.

"Well then Miss Watson, I suggest you go to the hospital wing, and stop interrupting my class," he said. She nodded and began packing her things.

"Luna, I'll see you later," she said. Luna nodded and followed her with her eyes as she left the class in a rush.

"Now, where was I?" Professor Binns asked absenmindedly.

"You were speaking about the Triple Horned Blast Monster," Luna said from the back. Binns glared at her and shuffled through his notes.

"Ah, the Goblin Revolution, of 1455," he began again. The class sunk into an all too familiar silence.

--

Ginny walked down the hallway, as quickly as she could, she considered going to the hospital wing, but then again, it was just a dream. She had simply fallen asleep in class and woke up in a fright. She still felt cold, and noticed that she was shivering. It was sunny outside, so she wondered if she was alright. She only had two classes on this day, and so reluctantly she decided to skip her next one. She knew Luna would be in there and would take notes for her. She couldn't bear to sit in a class seeing how she was feeling. She decided to go out to the lake and sit under the tree, maybe then she would feel better.

When she got outside, the sun was shining brightly, and the lake looked serene from a distance. She walked over to the tree and sat beneath it. She was alone, finally. Looking out at the water made her feel calm. She moved her hands to her belly and she looked down at it.

"Is it you causing me all this trouble?" she asked quietly. She sighed. Of course she would get no response, it was still so young.

"You know, I don't know if your father…will ever see reason, and I'm sorry for doing this. I feel as though you should be here, you should be brought into the world, what right do I have to let you go?" she asked. "I know some people would say that it's my body, but…I can't bring myself to harm you, you're a part of me…you're a part of him as well…so…I don't know where you'll be 10 months from now…"

She heard a noise somewhere in the distance and she looked up to see Draco walking along the edge of the lake. He was wearing Muggle clothing, jeans and a shirt, no robes. She too had taken off her robes when she came outside and she was sitting on them. When he spied her he waved and she waved back. The great prat. He was jogging towards her now and he stopped infront of her. She looked up at him.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked.

"Walking, I have some free time now, I needed some air," he replied, sitting down next to her. She nodded.

"Yeah, me too, I had a bad dream in Binns' class, so I left," He studied her.

"Are you feeling alright? You look a bit pale," he said. She looked away.

"I'm feeling fine,"

"You don't look fine," She shrugged.

"Why do you care?"

"Because you—"

"Because I what? Because I'm carrying your child? Is that why you're suddenly interested in my welfare? I thought you didn't want this baby?" she asked sharply.

"I…"

"You WHAT, Malfoy?" she asked. He sighed.

"You know, I wasn't aware of the time we spent together, it was about…"

"Two months," she replied. He nodded.

"What was it Ginny? Was it me, or was it the sex?" he asked looking at the ground.

"Usually that's the question that the girl asks the boy," she said with a smirk on her face. He rolled his eyes.

"Come on, be serious!" he said. She sighed.

"Alright, fine, I believe, that somehwere deep within me, I was beginning to like you, like you," she said slowly. There was a silence.

"I think…I think I was…" she looked at him.

"Why is it so hard for you to say?" she asked softly. He looked at her and into her eyes.

"I've always hated you all, all of the Weaselys, and I don't even think it was my own hate, it was my father's hate, always my father and mother, telling me since I was a young boy that people like you, were evil, and bad, they never let me think for myself, they never let me make decisions about how I feel about people, who they hated, I hated as well, and your family was one of those hated people," he said.

She looked at him and nodded.

"And…I come to school, and I have to interact with you all, but I don't like you, I don't associate with people like…you…and then…YOU come along, and you throw everything out. Everything that I've known about myself suddenly has no meaning because when I see you, I feel something that…I've never felt about another person before, and it scares me,"

"When I began sleeping with you, it was for that reason only, but then…later on, when we talked, after we made love and we just lay there…I don't know what it—" Ginny had put her hand out and covered his mouth. He saw tears in her eyes. She crept closer to him and when she removed her hand, she kissed him.

"Don't say anything else, Draco, don't say anything else," She felt his tears mingle with her own as they kissed and he pulled her close.

"I want to fall in love, Ginny, but I'm scared, I'm already knee deep into the other world, how do I come back out?" he asked her. She said nothing but she held him.

"You have to live, you have to be here for her," she said. He looked at her.

"Her?"

"The baby, of course it's a girl," she said wiping away her tears. He shook his head.

"No, I was thinking it's a boy," he said placing his hand on her stomach. She grinned.

"If it's a girl, I want to name her Isobel," she said. His eyebrows rose up.

"Why?" he asked. She shrugged.

"Pretty name," she said. He smiled and pulled her close again. "I could fall in love with you, Mister Malfoy," she said softly in his ear. He grinned.

"I think I'm already falling in love with you," he said.

In the beautiful moment they shared, neither of them noticed Pansy Parkinson hiding in a clump of trees somewhere in the distance. She glared at them, her cheeks wet with fresh tears. How could Draco leave her for some filthy blood traitor? She wondered angrily. She shook her head.

No, she would have him, it it was the last thing she did. She knew that whatever relationship he had with this filthy whore Weasely would end the instant she let him know that she was onto him. He would have no choice, because she would do something that had just popped into her head. She would send and owl, to one Lucius Malfoy.

--

A/N: What did you think? Let me know!!

Oh and I'm sure you all noticed, but I ususally name a chapter title by a song. Sometimes its a song I'm listening to while writing, or something that describes the chapter.

This Chapter is **Against the World- By Robin Thicke** D


End file.
